Two Worlds, One War
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: The gang have finally brought peace to the Avatar World. But something looms in the future. Sonic makes his return to warn the gang that Eggman is planning to bring back something ancient...something evil. The Gang and Sonic are the last line of defense.
1. A Friendly Game

**Chapter One: A Friendly Game**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story! They solely belong to their respective creators/owners!**

When Sonic first met the gang he had uncertain thoughts that they would be just regular people he had to help, but it is far more than that. Sonic grew to really enjoy them. Eggman invaded their world, along with him was Azula. But a sudden betrayal by Eggman resulted in Azula being put in prison. Sozin's comet was brought back and destroyed along with metal madness. The doomsday weapon Eggman had was as well destroyed by sonic. Peace has came to the avatar world, Aang and Katara are both in love, but Sonic is still missing when he left Ba Sing Se. Harmony came to the world, but how long will it last when Eggman is lurking in the dark with a new plan ready to be unfolded.

The gang are at Ember Island, relaxing for once in their life. "Peace at last.'' Aang said falling backwards on the sand of the beach. He took his shirt off and stretched. Sokka was making a sort of sand sculpture, but he couldn't quite cut it. Toph was making a sand city using her new ability to Sandbend. "Have you seen Katara?'' Aang yelled over to Sokka. "Here I am!'' she said running past Aang in her swimsuit with her hair down. She froze a portion of water and turned it into a board.

She bended a wall of water, she went up and over it spinning in circles then landing back on the water. Katara then made a wave of water rise up. She waved her arms, a small hole led inside the wave. "Yeah!'' she rode through it and out the other end. "Since when did she learn that?'' said Sokka "She's pretty good.'' Aang added "I'm better though.'' a voice from behind said. Aang and Sokka looked and saw a person in a black cloak with the hood over his head, he wasn't very tall, about Toph's height. "Hold on, you think your better than a master Waterbender?'' said Aang "That's' what I'm saying, I can beat your girlfriend in a race across this water.'' "Excuse me?'' katara walked up on the beach at him. She looked down at him, she couldn't see his face as it there was a cloth around his mouth and a pair of dark glasses on his eyes. "You wanna' challenge me?'' she pointed at him.

"Sure it'll be fun to win.'' he laughed "I don't know who you are shorty, but you have a big mouth.'' she said angrily "Lets see about that, a race from here to those red flags out there-'' "What red flags?'' asked Aang "Put these out there.'' he tossed twp red flags that were planted on two circles. "First one out there and back is the winner, you in?'' he offered. Toph just walked in and stood next to Sokka, Sokka and Aang looked at their friend. Katara took one glance at them and back at the stranger. "Your on.'' she agreed.

Katara was waiting at the edge of the beach waiting for her challenger. He came out of the bushes with a blue board with two yellow lines along the side. He stood next to her, two red flags out in the ocean waited a mile away. "You ready?'' she asked "Ready to win.'' he put his board in the water. Katara put her ice board in the water as well. Two green flames came out of the two exhausts that were in the back of the board. Aang held a seashell and let out a loud noise from it. Katara sped of into the water making a wave under her board, making her go faster.

The challenger was riding his strange board, he caught up right next to her. The stranger turned toward her and crossed his arms, he yawned. Katara gritted her teeth, she pushed herself further. He stepped on the back of his board and it sped forwards. Once again he caught up to her, he stood facing her with his arms still crossed. She fired an icicle at him, he merely took a step to the left avoiding it. She fired three more, he quickly laid down on his board with his hands on his chest. Katara noticed the flags were nearing. She bolted herself faster, around the flags. He went right around them too. Katara looked over her shoulder, he was catching up again. She turned toward him and waved her arms in the air creating a wall of water in front of him. Katara turned back toward the front with a smile of victory on her face. The stranger went up the wall of water and jumped off the top doing three full spins before landing on the water again. She widened her eyes at the sight. The stranger jolted right behind her.

He smirked, he lifted himself and the board off the water and landed a few feet in front of her. He started spinning his board in complete circles. He created a circling tornado of water. Katara narrowed her eyes, she approached the water tornado and swung her arms making an opening. The never-ending circle of water was around them. The stranger waited inside. She gave him a glare, "First one out?'' he mocked "Will be me.'' katara rode along the water tornado, heading for the opening at the top. The stranger followed her up the tornado. Going in circles, katara saw the wide opening in front of her, sunlight shining down at her. The stranger smirked, he grabbed some water in his hand. She was inches away from the top. Just when she was at the top, he came right next to her. She looked at him and threw the water in her face.

She fell off her board flying through the air. The stranger jumped his board off the tornado a split second before it fell. He came flying after her, he grabbed her in his arms and landed back on the water.

He came and stopped at the beachhead. He stepped off his board, Aang quickly grabbed her and placed her on the sand with Sokka and Toph. She coughed up some water and cleared her throat. "What were you thinking?! Are you crazy?'' Sokka exclaimed at the cloaked figure "She could've died!''. The cloaked figure remained silent, katara stood back on her feet and looked at him. "Aren't you gonna' say something?'' she said. "Actually yes. I have one question.'' he replied "What's that?'' asked Katara. The stranger tossed the glasses to the side, removed the cloth on his mouth and put his hood down, the gang gasped at who it was. "Am I really that short?'' asked Sonic.


	2. Arriving in Distress

**Chapter Two: Arriving in Distress**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic stood there smiling, then Katara came and hugged him, she broke from the hug. "It's great to see you again, where've you been?'' she said "Well I've been around the parts, exploring the world.'' he answered "But seriously, was it necessary to be so competitive?'' she asked "Um, I really can't say.'' he chuckled. Once he arrived, the gang got settled at the house for them on the island. Sonic walked outside and stretched, "It's great to have that cloak off.'' he yawned. "So have I missed anything when I was gone?'' he asked walking back in the house "No, not really.'' Sokka replied. Sonic took a seat on the couch, Katara noticed the metal device on his wrist.

"Hey Sonic. Is that what I think it is?'' she pointed at it "What?'' sonic hid his hand behind his back. "That thing that makes you-'' sonic put his hand over her mouth. "Follow me.'' he whispered and walking to the balcony. The sun was setting, sonic stood at the wooden railing. "Why do you still have it? You'll turn into that monster again if you keep it.'' she told him "Actually I can turn into it when I choose, now Eggman can't press no button that'll force me into it.'' he explained "So why are you so worried?'' Katara asked "I just have a very bad feeling about this thing.'' he sighed "So how's it going with Aang?'' he smirked. Katara immediately blushed, "It's alright, I know you lovebirds are having a great time.'' he laughed walking back in the house.

At night, the gang was asleep, except sonic. He stood on top the house with his arms crossed. He was surveying the device that by just pushing the button he would turn into WereSonic instantly. His ears perked up, he looked out in the distance. Something coming, at a very fast pace. His eyes widened, it was a small missile. He jumped on the beach. He grabbed a rock, he wound up his hand then tossed it at the missile. Successfully it hit and destroyed the missile. He turned around to the house and saw a volley of missiles coming down on the house. One hit and made the house shake. The gang woken from the sudden explosion. Sonic ran inside, "Get up now!'' he yelled "What's happening?'' shouted Toph "We're being attacked! Now get your things and run!'' sonic shouted. The gang got their things and quickly ran outside. "Is everyone here?'' Aang asked. Sonic noticed katara wasn't here. He looked back at the house, a fire broke out and smoke started to rise. "Stay here, I'm going in.'' "The house could fall at any moment! You could get crushed!'' Sokka exclaimed.

"Me yes, but not WereSonic.'' he took in a breath and pressed the button on the device. He transformed into WereSonic. He ran on all fours charging inside the house. Embers of fire were in the air and smoke filled the house. He growled and punched through walls. He heard a scream, sonic ran to the source and found katara laying on the ground with a piece of debris on her leg.. A support column snapped and fell towards her. She screamed and put her arms up, sonic quickly ran and grabbed the column. Katara looked up and saw him. He reached down with his other available hand and grabbed the debris pinning her down. He threw it off her leg, sonic waved his head toward the entrance.

She headed for the entrance and ran out to her friends who immediately hugged her. Unfortunately the house crashed down on the ground leaving a big cloud of smoke to fly up in the air. "Sonic'' katara mumbled. The debris started to shift, a hand sprang out of it. Sonic came crawling out of the debris, he was back in his normal form. He rolled down the pile of debris until halting at the ground. The gang rushed by his side, "We better get out of here.'' Sokka said. A few hours had passed, the gang was flying across a grassland. Sonic was awake, but still a little injured. "Why didn't you tell us you could still transform into that thing!'' Sokka threw his arms in the air "You'd probably wouldn't want me with you guys anyway, but you don't need to worry.'' sonic said "How will we know if you just turn into that monster and just attack us for no reason, hmm?'' Sokka crossed his arms "Well, Eggman can't control it anymore, I can press this button and I'll turn into WereSonic, so there's nothing to worry about.'' sonic laid back relaxing. "You hear something?'' asked Aang looking at them "Hear what?'' Toph asked. Just then a fireball whisked past Appa. "What was that?'' yelled Sokka. Sonic looked down at the ground, there were three rows of fire nation tanks chasing them.

"I'll handle this.'' Sonic jumped off Appa. He stuck his hands out, the seven emeralds appeared and he transformed into Super Sonic. He dived down in front of the tanks, he put up a bubble blocking some fireballs. Sonic fired a barrage of energy beams at the tanks blowing them up. Sonic dashed straight at a tank and kicked it in the air, he teleported above it and kicked both his feet into it sending it smashing into another tank. Sonic was hit by a fireball from behind, two more rows of tanks arrived. Sonic saw up in the air behind him two fire nation zeppelins. Sonic headed for the tanks first, he smashed right on top of one.

Sonic fired a beam of energy blowing one up in the sky. Sonic flew after it and sent a powerful kick at it throwing the tank into one of the zeppelins. Sonic teleported back in front of the tanks which immediately fired a barrage of fire blasts at him. He put one hand up creating a bubble, blocking the fireballs. From one of the zeppelins it dropped a series of bombs down on him. Sonic put his other hand up and covered up the other half. He started to sweat, he gritted his teeth.

He couldn't hold it off any longer. Sonic quickly dropped one of the shields and went behind the tanks. His hands glowed gold, the tanks lifted off the ground, he swung his hand at one of the zeppelins. The tanks bolted through the giant airship causing fires to break out. Some of the tanks ripped through the ship's hull and came out of the top. A giant fire sprang from the top of the zeppelin, it started to descend down to the ground. Finally a loud crash came when it impacted the ground. Sonic looked behind him to see the other zeppelin chasing Appa. Sonic took off into the air after it. Firebenders on the platforms that stuck out from the ship let out a series of fireballs at Appa. Aang maneuvered Appa past them, but one scraped across Appa's side causing him to groan and roar. He started to descend slowly, then three more fireballs came at them. Sonic quickly came in the way and put up a shield, blocking the fireballs.

"Get Appa down to safety, I got this!'' sonic yelled. Appa flew down lower and lower until crashing through a group of trees and skidding to a halt. Both of Sonic's palms glowed bright gold. He let out a powerful beam of light at the zeppelin from the nose of the ship out from the other end. It started falling nose first, problem is it was heading for the gang! The gang gasped when they saw the giant airship heading down at them. Sonic grabbed the front of it, the size was too large but he didn't give up. His whole body glowed bright, the ship started going slower. The gang luckily got Appa to start walking out of the way.

Sonic saw that he was nearing the ground. Finally the ship crashed through the forest, front first. The other half snapped and the other half was flung across the air and landed in another part of the forest. The front half, followed by a huge cloud of dust stopped. Aang and the others quickly ran to the crash site. They looked at the huge hunk of metal that lay in the forest. Then a chunk of metal broke open. Out came walking sonic in his normal blue form, covered with dirt, bruises, and scars he fell to the ground unconscious.

The gang were flying over a forest, the night blanketed across the sky. Sonic was on Appa, still recovering from the attack. "Whoa, what happened?'' sonic sat up with his hand on his head. "You've been out for hours, you alright?'' katara said "Yeah I'm okay, where are we?'' replied sonic "Where trying to look for a place to land.'' Aang said from Appa's head. Sonic slowly rose to his feet, he looked into the forest and saw a clearing. "Go there!'' sonic pointed. Aang noticed the clearing, he flew over it, there was an inn. Aang set Appa behind the building. "Convenient of this being here.'' sonic said hopping off Appa. The gang went inside, they got their rooms. "See you guys in the morning.'' Aang said walking upstairs of the inn. It was rather large and difficult to find his room. Aang stopped in front of his door and opened it. Aang let out a short gasp, katara was in the room. "Um, hi.'' she said "Looks like they gave us the same room.'' Aang slightly blushed and closed the door. "It's alright.'' she replied blushing more.

Aang had his shirt off, unpacking his things. He looked over at katara, who was looking out the window, not saying a word. "Is there something wrong?'' he asked standing up. A short silence rolled over, "I'm just worried.'' she spoke up "About what?'' asked Aang "We've been being attacked so many times, nearly dying each time, I don't think I can handle it.'' she explained "What do you mean?'' Aang said confused "Aang, we both know if something bad happens to one of us the other will just be broken for good.'' she turned looking at him. "Uh katara.'' he said "I mean, I know we handled things in the past easy but now it's just different.'' she walked around the room.

"Katara'' Aang said again "Something bad is bound to happen, I just can't deal with you being hurt.'' she stopped walking. Aang sighed and walked towards her. "The fact is that, I can't hmm!'' she stopped when Aang pressed his lips against hers. She shut her eyes and returned the kiss, their tongues in an eternal dance. They both fell on the bed, with katara on top. Outside the window, sonic was walking across the roof whistling, he took one look in the room and continued walking. Then sonic stopped whistling and ran back to the window. "Wow, where'd they learn to kiss like that?''. Katara broke from the kissing and rolled next to Aang. "Wow.'' they both said at the same time. "About time.'' sonic said.

A large dark figure came from behind sonic. He grabbed him by the throat, the figure tossed him down on the ground. Sonic did a back flip as the figure nearly landed on him. "Who do you think you are!?'' sonic exclaimed. The figure stepped into the moonlight. Sonic gasped, "No way.'' It was WereSonic…


	3. More Questions, No Answers

**Chapter Three: More Questions, No Answers**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic stood bewildered in the sight of the monster. "How in the world?'' he whispered. The creature slammed the ground and charged at him. Sonic jumped over him, but WereSonic grabbed him by the leg and slammed him back on the ground. Sonic rolled out of the way when Weresonic stomped his foot on the ground. WereSonic charged, Sonic did a spin dash straight at his chest knocking him against a tree.

Sonic leaped at him and punched him across the face, sonic ducked when were sonic swung his huge fist. Sonic continuously punched and kicked at him, but were sonic grabbed him by the foot and threw him at the inn. Sonic landed in front of the room where Katara and Aang were. Sonic rose his head and shook it, "Wow this isn't good.'' he said. WereSonic body slammed down at sonic. Sonic jumped straight forward driving both his feet into his stomach throwing him down on the ground. Sonic was about to warn the two when were sonic grabbed him by the head. Sonic kicked him in the stomach again making were sonic stumble back. Sonic was about to speak when, were sonic lunged at him.

WereSonic landed on top of him, WereSonic started trying to bite sonic. Sonic struggled to keep him off, sonic looked back at Aang and katara, they were kissing. "Oh, that's nice.'' Sonic said in a sarcastically angry tone. Sonic swung his fist against WereSonic's head throwing him off the roof. Sonic got up, and looked down on the ground. He jumped off the roof down on the ground, he searched and saw no sign of were sonic. He turned back toward the house, but were sonic stood right before him. Weresonic sent his large fist into Sonic's gut. Sonic was thrown miles away into the forest. WereSonic turned to the inn, he smashed his way through the doors. With Aang and Katara they stopped kissing and sat on the bed, both blushing. "This is the best time I've had in a long time.'' Aang commented "Me too.'' katara smiled. The two neared each other, were Sonic's fist burst from the floor. Another hand burst through, the wood splintered open. WereSonic jumped up through the hole and landed in front of the pair. WereSonic roared at them both and charged at them. Aang fired a gust of wind blowing were sonic back down the hole. "Come on!'' aang grabbed katara's hand and ran out of the room.

Aang charged into Sokka's room. "Wake up Sokka!'' Aang shouted "What? What day is it?'' he said tiredly "We have to get of here!'' he exclaimed "What possibly reason do we have to leave?'' Sokka replied. Weresonic just jumped up from under the floor inside the room. "Oh" Sokka said. Aang fired a fire blast at were sonic knocking him out of the house. "Get your things, hurry!'' Aang said running out of the room with Katara and Sokka following. Toph came running down the hall, "What's going on?'' she asked "Just follow get outside to Appa we'll get your things.'' Aang told her. Sokka guided Toph outside on Appa. Aang gathered Toph's possessions in a bag. Katara waited outside the room, "Hurry!'' she said "Okay that's it, lets go!'' Aang ran down the hall with Katara behind him.

Smashing through the left wall in front of them was WereSonic. He quickly kicked Aang against the wall. WereSonic marched towards Katara, he picked her up by her shirt. He growled, and roared loudly. Aang rose to his feet and fired a strong fireball at WereSonic's back making him drop Katara. Katara ran around him and ran along side with Aang towards the exit.

"There it is!'' Aang pointed to the entrance, Appa was waiting outside. Weresonic crashed through the ceiling blocking the entrance. "That's it!!'' Aang thundered. Out of both hands he fired two of his strongest air blasts throwing Weresonic out of the inn and crashing in the forest. Aang and Katara ran to Appa. Katara climbed on, Aang sat on Appa's head with his reins in hand.

Out of the bushes came sonic limping. "Get away from us!'' Sokka hopped of Appa drawing his sword. "What's wrong with you?'' asked sonic "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you attacked us!'' Sokka yelled "I didn't-'' "We saw you turn into that monster and nearly killed us!'' Aang shouted. Suddenly the tree behind Sonic crashed down, with him jumping out of the way. A group of Firebenders marched out, out of the crowd of Firebenders came Azula with an evil grin on her face.

"Why don't you just stay in jail? Seriously!'' exclaimed Sokka "I'm tired of your group of insolent heroes and now its over.''. The Firebenders let out a blasts of fire. Sonic spun in a ball distinguishing the fireballs. Sokka hopped back on Appa, Aang flew Appa behind the inn. "What're you doing let's go!'' Sokka shouted "We can't leave him like this.'' katara protested "You've seen what Sonic did! He can't be trusted.'' Sokka said. Then Sonic came bouncing across the dirt next to Appa. Sonic jumped over to Appa. "Get out of here!'' Sokka yelled "I didn't attack you!'' Sonic yelled back. "Aang tell him that he did attack us…Aang?'' Sokka looked around. "Katara's gone too?'' Sonic looked around the corner and saw them fighting off the fire benders.

Sonic ran out and kicked a fire bender in the chest knocking him to the ground. Aang created a wall of earth, blocking a shot of fire, he then swung his staff down on the ground launching a wave of air at the fire benders. Katara grabbed two fire benders with two water tentacles and slammed them against each other. Azula stood and watched from a distance, coming out of the forest behind her were six fire nation tanks. Sonic gasped as he saw the approaching tanks. "Aang, Katara watch out!'' sonic shouted but was hit by a fire blast. Aang stomped the ground throwing one of the tanks up into the air, then smashing back into the ground.

Katara was surrounded by two of the tanks. Sonic widened his eyes and leaped high up in the air. He formed into a ball and came crashing on one of the tanks, then bouncing and slamming into the other. "We can't fight forever.'' she said "You hold them off, I'll go super.'' sonic said running back to the left side of the inn. He held his hands out, the seven emeralds appeared slowly circling around him. Sokka came across Sonic, "What're you doing?'' he asked "I'm trying to go into my-'' "NO! You have to leave now, your too dangerous!'' Sokka yelled. Sonic turned around, the emeralds still circling around him. "I'm telling you, I didn't do anything!'' Sonic exclaimed. "Shut up! You call yourself a hero! You're a freakish creature that attacks his own friends!'' Sokka yelled angrily. Sonic turned back to the battle, he saw Azula charging up lightning, the target was Katara. "No" Sonic mumbled.

Azula fired the lightning at Katara, she didn't even see it coming. Sonic made a mad dash over to katara, at the last second sonic jumped in the path of lightning. The emeralds started to radiate with lighting sparking around each one. Sonic drifted across the dirt. He got on all fours, _"You call yourself a hero?''_ he heard in his head._ "You're a freakish monster!''_. Sonic was getting angry, the emeralds darkened only when they were black. He let out scream, a dark blue light flashed. Sonic stood up, he was no longer blue, his eyes were blank white, a black aura swirled around him, his fur was dark blue, he transformed into Dark Sonic.


	4. At Even Scores

**Chapter Four: At Even Scores**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Sonic turned his head toward the squad of Firebenders, he stretched his hand at them, a small dark blue ball fired from his palm. It impacted at the group of Firebenders throwing them into trees. Sonic was hit in the back by two fireballs. Sonic fired two beams of dark energy right under them throwing both into the air, ending up smashing back into the ground. Azula watched as her numbers were dwindling, Azula gritted her teeth.

"This ends here.'' she started to charge up her lightning. She aimed it at sonic, she let the element straight at his back. Sonic quickly turned around putting one hand up, the lightning stopped, he put up an invisible shield protecting him. Sonic's eyes narrowed, he fired the lightning back at azula. It hit right in front of her throwing azula against a tree trunk. Azula got up, "Retreat!'' she yelled out to her remaining troops. She and her fire benders scattered back inside the forest. Sonic stood still, he turned around toward the gang who looked surprised.

Sonic stuck his hand out at them, a more larger energy ball appeared. The gang jolted, "Sonic, don't do it, it's us your friends.'' Aang spoke up. Sonic kept glaring at them, "Please, we know your in there.'' said katara. What seemed like seconds, sonic lowered his hand, the ball vanishing. Then from the sky, a dozen missiles homed in on sonic. He heard the whistling noises of the missiles and put up a shield around him and the gang. Once the missiles all impacted, sonic lowered the shield and quickly was surveying the area. He was breathing quickly due to him getting angrier. "Sonic it's okay.'' katara put a hand on his shoulder. Sonic reacted by pushing her hard, making her slide across the dirt back in front of the gang. Aang helped her up, the whole gang sending him glares. Sonic noticed what he was doing, he exited the dark form resorting him back to his normal state. Sonic kept his head lowered in shame, "I told you before and I'll say it again, LEAVE!!'' Sokka yelled. Sonic simply turned his back to the gang. The gang all got on Appa and took off leaving a lonesome Sonic behind.

Sonic was walking through the forest in distress, his friends are gone. "I can't believe it, there's something wrong, Eggman has to be responsible for this.'' sonic said in his head. Then a green flash sparked in the sky, Sonic looked up through the trees and saw a green flashing object falling across the sky. Sonic narrowed his eyes and took off after it. Sonic jumped through some bushes and found the impact site. Sonic approached it, he gasped, it was the master emerald! "How'd it get here?'' he said. Something then bumped on top of his head, "Ow!'' he rubbed his head. A circular blue ring was on the ground, he picked it up. "No way! This is one of the seven world rings, if this is here, the others must be too.'' Sonic though to himself.

Suddenly a missile came at sonic, he jumped backwards dodging it. Eggman came down in his hover ship, along with Metal Sonic. "Back off Eggman! The master emerald stays with me!'' Sonic yelled. "Calm down Sonic, I thought you would be wondering how they got here?'' Eggman said. Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Fine, how did they get here?'' Sonic asked. "Last time we fought leaving you the victor, I went back to our dimension, I found the master emerald alone with no one guarding it.'' Eggman told "Knuckles you slacker.'' sonic thought "I had it brought to my ship, but it started glowing, it created a portal, of course it was heavy, so it snapped from the rope and fell into the portal." Eggman finished. "And what about this?'' sonic held the blue ring up.

"Not sure of that, maybe they were somehow contained in the master emerald then all shot out when it came here.'' Eggman said. Sonic looked at the ring thinking "Now if you don't mind.'' Eggman spoke up. Metal sonic picked the master emerald up and flew next to Eggman, "See you later!'' Eggman laughed flying away with metal. "I don't think so.'' Sonic pressed the button on the device. He transformed into WereSonic. Sonic leaped through and over trees chasing his nemesis. Sonic took one more jump and tackled metal, loosing the grip of the emerald making it fall. Sonic flung metal back down on the ground hard. Sonic backtracked to the master emerald. He found it and picked it up, he held it over his head. Sonic turned around and saw metal charging at him. With quick thinking sonic swung the large emerald at metal throwing him across the forest. Sonic took this chance and made his escape with the master emerald.

Sonic was sitting on a cliff in his normal form. The master emerald sat next him, he was gazing at a volcano. Sonic let out a sigh and got up. The bang of jet engines flew over him. It was a squadron of egg gunners. Sonic looked back, "What could be so special about this place?'' Sonic said. Sonic then saw Appa flying behind the volcano. "Aang and the others!'' he shouted in his head. He then thought back to what Sokka said. He turned his back to the volcano, then looked at the emerald. Sonic let out a sigh, "Time to make a decision.'' he whispered.

It was the Aunt Wu's village that was being attacked. Fires broke out. A group of robots crashed through the wall of a house. Aang lowered his staff and quickly turned around shooting a fireball at another robot. "How you guys doing!?'' Aang yelled over to Toph, Sokka, and Katara. Katara cut a robot's arm off with a slice of a water whip "Doing good!'' she called back, she sent a cluster of icicles at three robots all being hit square in the chest. Sokka ran and swung his sword cutting off the arms of the egg gunners. Toph put up wall in front of herself blocking a group of missiles. She sent the chunk of earth flying at the egg gunners crushing them below its weight. When things seemed like they were going well, but then ten egg titans arrived, all lead by WereSonic?

The gang got together facing their enemies. "So Sonic goes crawling to join them huh?'' Sokka said "How can we fight our own friend?'' Katara said "He's not our friend, he's an enemy.'' Sokka responded. WereSonic pointed to the gang, the egg titans fired missiles at them. Aang and Toph put up a large earth wall shielding them. Aang leaped over the wall and shot two powerful fireballs at two egg titans. Both fireballs made their mark and exploded the robots.

Katara sliced both legs off an egg titan making it collapse. Toph finished it by dropping a large boulder on it. Sokka rolled under the legs of an egg titan and jumped on its back. He drew his sword and drove it down into it's head making sparks fly. Sokka jumped off before it exploded. Katara was surrounded by two, one quickly grabbed her in its tightening grasp. "Katara!'' aang shouted running over to her. "Halt!'' eggman said hovering in his ship, aang stopped. "Try and make one more step and the girl gets it.'' he smirked. The giant robot started tightening its grip, making katara scream in pain. "Please stop!'' Aang exclaimed. Eggman raised an eyebrow, "Will you surrender?'' Eggman said.

Aang nodded and lowered his head, Eggman smirked and headed to the top of the volcano. WereSonic stood behind Aang, making sure he doesn't run. Sokka sneaked behind the robot holding Katara, he held his sword in hand. Sokka then flung his sword at the arm holding Katara. It cut through and katara landed on the ground safely. WereSonic was about to lunge when something quickly passed and knocked him back on the ground. Aang fired a large amount of fire at WereSonic, Weresonic put his arms up. The fire ran straight through him. Aang ceased, he looked behind him and saw Sonic standing there. Sokka had his mouth opened wide, "But-you were-and he was like sploosh!-if you're here then what's-'' Sokka looked over to the cloud of smoke. It cleared, there standing was WereSonic, but the fur was just a disguise. It was all made out of titanium armor, its eyes were completely glowing yellow, and it had a circular glowing red power source in its chest, it's name is: Mecha WereSonic.

The 5 foot 9 inch tall mechanized menace growled at them, his yellow eyes flaring angrily. Sonic stood there with his fists clenched by his side. "Eggman, forcing my friends against me, and now he makes another metal, it makes me so angry." sonic thought. Katara looked at sonic, "Sonic?'' she reached her hand out, but a dark aura quickly formed around Sonic. "You guys were easily tricked, and you turned against me.'' Sonic said not even looking back at his friends "We didn't know!'' Aang pleaded "Well, that's your problem now.'' Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic, his eyes blank white.

The gang started to run, Sonic teleported in front of them. He fired two balls of dark energy at their feet throwing them far back. Mecha WereSonic lunged at sonic when he wasn't looking. Sonic turned around and delivered a punch across his face throwing Mecha miles away into the forest. Sonic turned around, the gang was on Appa. Sonic took off into the air after them. Sonic flew right beside them, "This is what you get for betraying me!'' he rammed into Appa with great force, making Appa loose altitude. Appa tried to get back into the air, but he crashed through some trees and skidded to a halt in the forest. The gang were all on the ground, they all got up slowly despite the injuries they just got. Sonic crashed through the trees landing in front of them. Toph rose a large boulder out of the ground and brought it down toward sonic. Sonic merely held his hand up, the rock stopped in his palm, he fired it back. Aang launched a fireball destroying it, sonic came and tackled Aang in the gut. He grabbed him by the neck and tossed him against a tree.

Sokka came and swung his sword at sonic, sonic grabbed the blade with both of his hands, he threw Sokka over his head and skidded across the dirt. Sonic looked at Toph angrily, he charged at her, Toph fired a boulder at sonic, but he smashed through it. Sonic pushed her to the ground and created energy binds to hold her down. Sonic then looked at the final target, Katara. "Why? Why are you doing this?'' she questioned "Because its fun.'' sonic replied charging at her. Appa came and rammed sonic through two trees. Appa put his foot on him growling angrily. "Get…off…ME!!!!!!'' Sonic screamed letting out a huge burst of energy throwing Appa through a series of trees and finally coming to a stop. Sonic looked, everyone was down and out. Then walking out of the forest behind him was Azula. Sonic turned half way, "Well look at you, now tell me would you like to rule this world?'' Azula asked. Sonic did one nod, he turned to the gang, he walked over to aang, a dark ball formed in Sonic's hand, he raised it high, "Wait.'' Azula said, Sonic stopped, "Let them live for now.'' Azula turned her back to him "Their lives will end soon enough, now follow me.'' she said walking. Sonic made the ball vanish and followed Azula out of the forest.


	5. Choosing a Side

**Chapter Five: Choosing a Side**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

Aang woke up, he sat straight up, he was on Appa and so were the others. "I'm still alive?'' he said "Yup, luckily we all are.'' Sokka responded. They saw a town below and landed Appa in a nearby forest. The gang walked throughout the town and stumbled across a hotel. They got their rooms quickly and easily. Once again Katara and Aang shared a room. Katara was standing at the balcony looking at the full moon.

Aang walked up to her, "Katara?'' he put his hand on her shoulder, she then shoved it off. "What's wrong?'' asked Aang "I don't think we can be together.'' she spoke up "What!?'' Aang exclaimed "It's just, they know our weakness, each other, and so that's why we can't be together, I'm sorry.'' Katara finished. Aang stood there shocked, suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, Katara backed away, "I said no!'' she shouted. Aang stood there even more shocked, Katara then left the balcony and the room. Aang watched her run off, "Funny, looks like you got dumped loser.'' Sonic said hovering behind him. Sonic remained in his Dark form.

Aang turned around to him with his eyes glowing, he was in the avatar state. Aang lunged at him, sonic grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him back inside the house. Aang fired two walls of fire at sonic, sonic put a shield around himself. Sonic charged again but was hit by a fireball sending him crashing into the water below. Sonic rose out of the water and saw Aang flying at him, Sonic dodged and Aang dived into the water. Aang came back out of the water, but he was using the octopus form. Aang grabbed Sonic with one of the tentacles, he swung him in circles and threw him back to the town. Sonic came and crashed into a stone street, startling people who were walking there. Aang came back charging again, sonic stood his ground. At the last second, Sonic grabbed Aang by the neck and put the squeeze on him. Aang exited the avatar state, sonic swung Aang in a circle and flung him through the wall of a solid building. Fire Nation tanks rolled into the town along with an army of Fire Nation troops. Katara, Sokka, and Toph rushed out of the hotel. Toph raised slabs of earth under two tanks throwing them in the air and crashing back down.

Katara created two water tentacles around her arms, she grabbed a group of troops and slammed them together. Aang limply walked out from the rubble he was thrown into, he immediately ducked from a fireball. Aang lunged and stomped the ground sending a wave of earth pushing a group of Firebenders into the wall of a house. Sonic was about to move but was encased in an earth cocoon, of course it was toph. Sonic broke free and flew right at her, Aang shot a gust of wind throwing sonic into a fire nation tank making it flip over. Aang noticed he was surrounded, he jumped up and slammed into the ground making a earthquake throwing everything around them away.

Aang was then hit in the back by a fireball and fell to the ground. Fire nation tanks surrounded toph, warriors overwhelmed her and captured her. Sokka was fighting continuously, until being captured as well. Katara saw all her friends rounded up, sonic stood behind her. Azula walked through a crowd of her troops with a grin on her face. "Well, finish her.'' Azula said. Sonic marched towards her, Katara stepped back and tripped onto the ground. Sonic stood before her, his hands glowed an eerie dark blue, he charged up an energy ball and aimed it at her. Azula watched on smiling evilly, there was hesitation.

"Sonic I know your in there, fight it, this isn't you!'' Katara shouted. Sonic remained still, the energy sat still resonating. "Finish her!'' Azula screamed. Sonic narrowed his eyes and was set to fire, but Katara sprang up and embraced him. Sonic narrowed his eyes, he lowered his arm. "Please…don't'' Katara muttered. Sonic grabbed her arms and squeezed them, despite the pain, Katara took it.

"I told you to finish her! DO IT NOW!'' Azula yelled. Sonic's fur went back to its normal blue self. "Let a real villain show you how its done!'' said Eggman lowering in his hover ship. Landing down on the ground with Eggman was Mecha WereSonic. Katara reached for the device on Sonic's wrist and pressed the button. "Attack!'' Eggman pointed at sonic. Mecha lunged with his arms stretching out at his targets. Sonic transformed into WereSonic and quickly turned around roaring giving Mecha an uppercut, sending him high up into the air. Mecha crashed with a loud bang, he carefully got up from the landing.

Sonic charged again, the two clasped hands both pushing the other with all their strength. Sonic threw Mecha over his head and into the hard ground. Mecha swung his foot at Sonic's feet making him trip, Mecha grabbed him by the throat. Mecha wound up a punch and drove it into sonic's chest making him bounce across the ground. Sonic punched his fist into the ground making him stop. Mecha came charging at Sonic, sonic stood up and struck Mecha square in his power source in the middle of his chest. Mecha stumbled back in pain, there was a crack in the glowing orb. Eggman gritted his teeth, "Mecha fall back!'' he ordered. Mecha quickly ran back to Eggman.

The two escaped into the forest. Sonic took one glimpse at the fire nation soldiers and growled, the troops immediately ran off as well. Azula turned around and watched her troops scatter, "You cowards!'' But she didn't notice the bulky and large WereSonic behind her. He looked down at her showing his teeth in an angry way. Sonic raised his hand and flicked her with his finger, it amazingly slid her across the dirt and into the forest. Sonic let out a sigh, a quick flash came and disappeared. Sonic was back in his normal state.

He turned around to his friends, they all ran towards him. All of them were in a group hug, once they broke apart Sokka said "Listen I'm sorry for what I said I-'' "Don't worry, I'm sorry for attacking you guys.'' sonic interrupted. With that the group got on Appa and took off into the sky, hopefully they can find the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald before Eggman does.


	6. The Final Inferno

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FINAL INFERNO**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to anything shown in this story!**

It was pretty quiet between the gang, not having an idea on where to start searching for the emeralds and master emerald. It was in the morning, the sun rising over the horizon. Sonic widened his eyes when he saw five glowing objects coming down from the sky. "What are you looking at?'' asked Sokka "Those'' sonic pointed to the objects that just landed in a clearing ahead of them.

"Steer Appa there!'' Sonic told Aang. Aang flew Appa over to the clearing and landed. Sonic immediately jumped off and ran up to some small holes in the ground. There was a green, silver, light blue, red, and yellow ring he found in each one. Sonic collected them, "What are those?'' asked Aang. Then two more of the rings flew over them, chasing them were a group of egg gunners. "They can't get those rings!'' Sonic exclaimed running after them.

Aang and the others jumped on Appa and followed him. Sonic jumped onto the branch of a tree and leaped up and over the egg gunners. He reached out and grabbed the two rings. Sonic landed back into a large clearing. Suddenly Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles landed in front of him. Both metals fired a volley of missiles at him, sonic jumped out of the way, but Metal Sonic came and bashed him into a tree. Sonic sent a kick straight to his chin throwing metal across the ground. Sonic took cover behind a rock. Eggman then arrived in his hovership, "Hahaha! You coward! I see you have six of the world rings, but don't you want the seventh?''

Eggman waved it in his hand. Sonic lifted his head up when he heard him say it. Sonic stepped out from behind the rock, "Now, give me the other rings.'' Eggman demanded. Although Appa came flying at Eggman. Aang held onto Appa's horn, he reached and grabbed the ring from Eggman's hand. "Fire that thing down!'' Eggman ordered his metals. Both fired one missile at Appa. Appa dodged one, but the other hit him causing him to crash into the ground. The seventh ring dropped before sonic, he picked it up and looked at his friends. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles stood a few feet from Appa and the gang. "Destroy them!'' Eggman ordered. Both metals fired a cluster of missiles at them. The gang waited for the worst until Sonic stood in front of them. The missiles stopped in front of his face, then they were fired back at the metals. Sonic's fur was purple, there were glowing gold rings around his wrists and ankles, his eyes blank white and two white stripes across the top of his head, he transformed into Darkspine Sonic.

Sonic stood and stuck his hands out at the two metals, both charged at him. Sonic's hands lit in flames, he punched both in the head as they came at him. Sonic flew up into the air with the two metals following him. Sonic watched both carefully waiting for any sudden movement. Both charged him again, Sonic grabbed both of them at their necks. Sonic looked from one to the other, Metal Knuckles gave him a punch in the gut, letting them both free. Metal Sonic charged at him, sonic grabbed him and threw him away while Metal Knuckles charged, but was greeted by Sonic's fist. Both metals fired a barrage of missiles at him. Sonic then let out a wave of fire out of his body destroying the missiles.

Metal Sonic tackled sonic and they were diving back toward the ground. With a loud crash both smashed into the earth. The dust cleared and metal was immediately tackled by sonic as they both crashed into a boulder making it crack. Sonic did a back flip waiting for an attack. Instead metal knuckles landed on top of sonic with one of his feet at his neck. Sonic growled and pushed him off. Sonic rolled up into a ball and he was lit in fire. Sonic dashed at him with all his force. Sonic left a dent right in his chest, it threw metal right against a tree. Metal with a large dent going inwards was left in his chest. Sonic walked up to him, metal threw his fist at him, but sonic grabbed it and twisted it straight off. Sonic grabbed metal by the neck, Sonic's fist glowed with flames. Sonic his fist through his face and out the other end, small sparks and blue electricity sparked until sonic tossed his body to the ground. Metal Sonic glared at Sonic, but he just got the order from Eggman to retreat.

Sonic watched him fly away, sonic returned to his normal state. Appa landed behind him, sonic collected the seven rings all in one hand. "Well you have the rings, now what?'' Aang asked "Eggman probably has the master emerald, the chaos emeralds he might as well.'' sonic finished. Suddenly metal sonic came flying back and snatched the seven rings from sonic. "NO!'' he shouted gritting his teeth. Now with the seven world rings, the master emerald, and possibly the seven chaos emeralds, will our heroes be able to stop Eggman? Or is it too late?

The gang were flying over the flatlands outside of Ba Sing Se. In the distance they saw a gigantic hole with a metal fence around it. Eggman's robots were there of course. "We have to take them by surprise.'' said Sokka. Sonic, however already jumped off and headed for the site. Sonic skidded to a halt behind Eggman. Eggman had his hands behind his back, he turned around to his foe. "Well look who it is.'' he said "What are you planning?'' sonic started "Why try Sonic? Quit while your ahead.'' Eggman said "No way, now hand over the rings and emeralds.'' sonic responded "I'm sorry, but I can't just do that.'' Eggman snapped his fingers and metal sonic flew from across the hole and grabbed Sonic. Metal held him tight, he was aiming for Ba Sing Se's wall.

They were nearly there, at the last second, sonic threw metal against the wall and started running back to the site. Metal fired up his boosters and headed after him, metal hit him in the side of the head with his elbow. Sonic bumped across the dirt and came to a halt. Metal flew up into the air overhead sonic. He dived down at him with a spike sticking out from his hand. Sonic grabbed Metal's wrist at the last moment and tossed him into the ground. Sonic pressed the device and transformed into WereSonic. Sonic breathed angrily at him.

Sonic marched over to his body, he raised his huge fist up and slammed it into Metal's power source, which was in his stomach area. Sonic grabbed the power source and crushed it, he ripped it out of metal's body. Sonic finished by raising his shoe over Metal's head, under his shoe were small spikes, because of his WereSonic form. He squashed metal's skull under his foot. Bits of metal was all that was left. Sonic pressed the button again and returned to his normal form. Appa just landed behind him, the gang all got off and reunited with him. Then the ground shook violently, back at the site, the gigantic hole was rising with lava. Mecha WereSonic stood on a hovering platform above the hole. He was standing on top of the master emerald, the seven chaos emeralds circled around him, the seven world rings went around the chaos emeralds. Eggman was watching from above in his hovership with an evil grin on his face. The lava shaped out and formed into a giant monster with molten lava horns on its head, four arms stretched from its body, it was Iblis The Flames of Disaster.

Iblis grabbed the platform Mecha was standing on and kept his hand on it. A bright light shined for quite a few seconds. Once it vanished, there stood a humongous abomination. One of its arm was running with lava and its razor sharp claws as its hand. The other arm was completely metal and had a molten rock hand. It had two metal legs, small streams of lava ran through it up to its chest. A giant orb was in its chest filled with lava. Dangling from its back were long metal spikes that hanged down. The head had a dragon like face, two molten lava horns stuck out on the left and right sides, two gleaming red eyes just opened up. The monster let out a thunderous roar, sonic narrowed his eyes not scared one bit. "Wow'' Sokka said "There's no way we can take that down.'' Aang added. Then shooting out from the huge monster were the seven world rings and seven chaos emeralds, as well as the master emerald. "Not we, just me.'' Sonic said walking over to the emeralds and rings. "No, you can't do it alone!'' exclaimed Katara "I'm the only one capable of doing it.'' sonic said rolling the master emerald right side up "Your 'glowy' form can't handle all that power!'' Sokka added. Sonic ignored what they said and he hopped up on the master emerald. The seven emeralds flew diagonally around him, and the seven world rings did the same. The Master Emerald glowed brightly, a bright blue flash shined. Once it dimmed there stood Sonic, the master emerald had no green glow coming from it. Sonic's fur was sky blue and so were his eyes. He transformed into: Perfect Sonic

Sonic smiled at his friends and turned to the hulking monster heading towards Ba Sing Se. "Wait!'' Katara shouted. Sonic stopped and turned back to them. "Can we just say good luck?'' Sokka said. Sonic smiled and crossed his arms. Toph stepped forward, "Well I hope you kick some butt out there, and good luck Sonic.'' she punched his arm "Ow!'' Sonic yelped as he rubbed it, Toph stood back next to Sokka. Sokka got on one knee, "I guess I should say sorry for calling you those names and making you leave our group, anyway friends?'' he finished. Sonic smirked and shook his hand "Friends'' he replied, Sokka walked back and stood next to Toph. Aang came next, "You're a great friend with a strong heart, good luck sonic, we're rooting for you.'' Aang said smiling "You bet!'' Sonic said giving a thumbs up. Then came Katara, she fell on both her knees in front of him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Hey'' Sonic began, Katara looked up at him. "Just remember, I'll have this with me.'' Sonic pulled out the flower, he still had it.

Katara smiled and she gave him a long lasting kiss on the cheek, the she hugged him. Katara took a few steps back, Sonic was about to lift off, but he turned around. "By the way, Aang and Katara, I saw you guys making out like crazy at that inn.'' he laughed, Aang and Katara blushed madly. Sonic sprang up into the air for the fight of his life and the future for the avatar world.

Sonic teleported in front of the humongous beast. "Listen you piece of trash! You can either stop now, or get your butt kicked by me.'' sonic said "You puny creature!!!'' its loud deep thundering voice said "I am Mecha Inferno! This world shall be destroyed and be ruled by the Eggman Empire!'' it finished "Well lets see if you can fight better than you can talk!'' sonic yelled. Sonic teleported away dodging Mecha's huge hand. Sonic charged up a ball of blue energy, with lightning sparking from it. Sonic launched it at him, the huge spike from its back came over Mecha's head and covered himself. The ball hit the giant spikes, but it had no effect. They stretched back to their right spots.

Inferno took in a breath and fired a giant fireball at sonic. Sonic darted through it distinguishing it into embers. Sonic was then smacked by Inferno's huge hand and quickly smashed into the ground. Sonic teleported above Inferno and dive bombed straight into the crown of his head with great force that it snapped off one of his horns. Sonic flew back a few feet and teleported the horn over his hands. He flew straight at Inferno's power source, however inferno slammed his fist on it also sonic was crushed by it. Sonic covered in rubble of the horn, he let out a burst of energy destroying the horn into tiny bite size pieces.

Sonic gasped when Inferno's fist came down on him. Sonic put his hands up stopping it. "How can you have this power?'' inferno said "Because you don't know what I'm capable of!!'' he fired a beam of energy straight up out of his hand and into Inferno's face making him stumble back in pain. Inferno's hand the fell off and shattered into rubble when it crashed into the ground. "You will pay for that.'' he threatened. Sonic darted through his stomach making a large gape in his center, Inferno roared in agony. Inferno stuck his metal hand at him, it opened up and a large beam of blue energy hit sonic and he was thrown into the ground by it. Inferno continued walking towards Ba Sing Se.

Sonic got on all fours and carefully stood up. He looked at the flower he had in his hand, "Don't worry guys, I WILL protect this world.'' he said in his head. Inferno reached the wall and was about to crush it until a large ball of blue energy struck him in the back. Inferno turned around angrily. "Is that it? Give me your best shot!'' Sonic smirked. Inferno grabbed a chunk of the wall off of Ba Sing Se and threw it at sonic. Sonic created a large force field and it shattered into small pieces of earth when it hit. Sonic immediately charged forward and dashed straight through Inferno's face. Inferno fell backwards toward a portion of houses in Ba Sing Se. Sonic flew behind Inferno, he powered up a beam of energy in his hands. From his palms a large beam of blue light shot into Inferno's back and flung him away from the city. Sonic shot a volley of energy balls of Inferno's body.

Sonic darted toward his power source once again and he cracked it. Inferno shook in pain and he stopped. "Phew that was close.'' sonic said relieved. Then Inferno snatched sonic in his mouth and swallowed him. The beast stood up and laughed. "Now this city will be decimated!'' "I don't think so.'' a voice said faintly. Sonic busted out from Inferno's neck, and out in front of him. "No, NO! You will not win!'' Inferno thundered "I think you don't know who I am.'' Sonic said, a blue aura formed around Sonic with bolts sparking around him. His hands glowed light blue, a large ball of energy formed in his hands. "I'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!'' he fired the huge beam of light straight into Inferno's power source and it came out the other end. "NOOOOOOOOO'' inferno screamed. A giant fiery explosion lit up, sonic was thrown down toward the ground with tremendous force. Pieces of metal and molten rock rained from the sky. The gang rushed to where they saw sonic crash. He was back in his normal form, the master emerald regained its green glow. "Sonic? Sonic please wake up!'' katara shook his body. Sonic's eyes slowly creaked open. A smile appeared on the face of each of them, finally the gang and sonic were reunited.

The next day, the sun shining bright over Ba Sing Se, once again peace has been restored. There was a party in the town square of Ba sing Se. A overhead cover was set up, tables with people in every chair having conversations. Sokka and Toph were talking with Zuko, who just arrived to the city. Sonic was sitting at a table, someone poked him on the shoulder, he turned around to see Katara in her earth kingdom kimono, it was sea green, the same one she wore on her birthday, her hair was down as well.

"What?'' Sonic said. "Are you just gonna' sit there?'' she asked "Probably'' Sonic replied with a dull tone "Don't you wanna dance?'' she said "Why?'' Sonic responded "Yeah your right, your too short anyway.'' Katara walked away. Sonic went Super Sonic, glowing gold. He hovered over to her, "Fine, if I must.'' sonic said. Sonic hovered spinning in circles with her, he twirled her with one hand making her giggle. Sonic spotted aang and smirked. "Hey Aang! Heads up!'' he let Katara spin into his arms. Both blushed, Sonic gave Aang a thumbs up. Peace once again restored to the avatar world, they may live in harmony for years to come.

Far away where pieces of metal and rock lay, the hand of Mecha WereSonic shot out of the ground, he stood up out of the debris. "Well, you still functional?'' Eggman said over the communicator on Mecha's wrist "Yes, but now what?'' Mecha asked "Do not worry, there are more…dimensions we can seek.'' Eggman laughed evilly.

**I would like to make this clear. Sonic did not transform into Hyper Sonic! I just made up the Perfect Super Form. It's not Hyper! XD Anyway, the next story will contain EVERY character from my previous stories. It ought to be a fun ride. I'll post the first chapter tomorrow! Be sure to read and review! And thanks to Dragongirl114 and Doylewells for the very awesome reviews!**


End file.
